Punishment and revenge
by philipmaster
Summary: Robin rapes beast boy, what does beast boy do for revenge?


Hiya,

Hiya,

This is my first fic. WARNING! There is a lot of "sexual violence between robin and beastboy, so if you can't handle it, walk away.

Our story begins:

The teen titans have been busy with fighting a new villain, Dr. F, but doctor F wasn't ordinary villain. He had an uncommon obsession with super heros and their powers.

So one night, at the teen titans tower he had sneeked in through the security and captured a certain member of the team known as beast boy.

This is the setting of the story.

Dr. F was making many experiments on Beast boy, he had tried to scan his genes, but never succeeded as his machinery would always blow up due to the unstability of beast boy's genes.

Dr. F had finally given up on the cloning of beast boy. But when he was about to start a new experiment on the 14-year old there was another explosion.

" Titans, ATTACK!" robins voice could be heard booming through out the laboratory.

In an instant Raven had Dr. F telekenitically held to the wall while robin and star worked on breaking beast boy's restraints.

"THAT CRAZY MAN IS A FREAK!" beastboy's voice spread to everyone's ears like butter. The sound making Robin shiver in delight.

When beast boy was released he was so infuriated with Dr. F he had transformed into a Gorilla and was soon pounding him into the wall. Before anyone noticed Dr, F was no more than a body swimming in a red pool on the floor.

"BEAST BOY YOU IDIOT!" screamed robin, "you killed him!" "Now we have to blow this place up so no one finds out!"

Beast boy had simply tossed robin's word aside due to his emense anger.

Back at the titan tower the day had spent, tension in the air was great. But to beast boy's relief it was nearly midnight and everyone was heading to bed, except for one person, Robin.

Robin was still inferiorated with beast boy's actions and had been thinking all day for a delightful "punishment" for the young boy. And robin knew just the thing that would teach him a good lesson, or so he thought.

Robin had enetered beast boy's room using his bypass code, he entered creepily with a very large, yet manacing grin on his face. Beast boy, still awake layed in his bead I fear, he knew that tonight was not his, and it was not going to be fun.

Before beast boy could protest Robin had pinned him down face down to his bed. Robin layed on top of the young boy. And Beast boy started to shake violently when he felt a slow growing, yet large one in Robins tights.

Robin pulled down beast boy's pants faster than a jack rabbit. Before beast boy even knew this there was a 12" cock inserted into his anus. Beast Boy screamed in pain, but no one else heard because of the sound proof walls. Before beast boy could adjust robin began thrusting in and out of beast boy.

Beast boy was now screaming at the top of his lungs, yet no help arrived. Beast boy's blood was rolling down and staining his bed sheets, and unfortunately for robin, it was staining robin's yellow cape.

Robin had finally climaxed and cannoned semen into beast boy.

Beast boy wimpered, he had lost his virginity and cried as Robin left the room. But beast boy was not weak, he was determined for pay back, and he knew just how.

6 weeks later:

Beast boy was in the training room, benching 200 ibs. And doing every muscle twisting esxcerise known to man, and beast. Beast boy would often spend his free time in here, preparing, waiting.

In his training beast boy had realized a new power of his, given to him from a genetic alter caused by Dr. F's Experiments. He was now able to change only part of his body into animal form, so he could be in human form and want to have the neck of a giraffe, and grow a long neck without anything else changing Beast boy saw this as a perfect tool for his revenge.

After 6 weeks of training, planning and preparing Beast boy was ready for pay back. He layed in his bed staring at his alarm clock, when the hand hit 1:00 a.m. he was ready to pounce.

He had made his own code and broke into robin's room. Robin lied asleep in bed, possibly his last moments of sleep he will ever had.

Beast boy was a big fan of poetic death, and that was his plan. Quickly moving to the bed beast boy flipped robin onto his stomach, which waked the boy wonder from his last dreams, and into his true nightmare.

Beast boy had pulled down Robin's tights reveling the cheeks of robin. Robin struggled, but it was no use against the new stronger beast boy. Aroused by his power he had quickly sported a nice thick 10" cock, ready to kill. He slammed it into robin's anus. A tear rolled down robin's face, he now knew that this was his end. Beast boy moaned in his own pleasure, but was not finished yet, using his new power he formed his penis into the penis of a dolphin. The 15" cock was now creeping its way up through robin's large intestine, robin winced with great pain.

The entire 15" dick had throbbed with joy, and beast boy knew now that the bigger it is, the better it feels. Robin learning that the bigger it is, the more you bleed, which was very true for robin.

Beast boy grew tired of his small 15" cock and morphed it into the cock of a humpback whale. The 3 foot long penis penetrated through robin's inards, as it hit his heart robin had died, instantly, but not painlessly. Beast boy Had now started pumping into the dead body of robin, screaming at the top of his lungs, as if trying to be sure that the dead souls could here him

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW ROBIN!!"

Soon Beast boy had climaxed and loaded about 3 gallons of sperm right into robin's dead body.

Beast boy had left the tower as a bird, never to be seen ever again. Beast Boy was at rest.

I hope you enjoyed. Please give me feed back.


End file.
